


Through time.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: ATLA and LOK Reader-Inserts [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, He/Him pronouns used for reader, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Long, M/M, Nonbender Reader, One Shot, Spoilers, Time Skips, Uncle Iroh is the best, for the end of the series, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: To think two lost souls could ever come together was something you never thought of. Especially with how this all started.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Series: ATLA and LOK Reader-Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	Through time.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: angst, mentions of homophobia, time skips  
> ***spoilers for the ending of the series ah  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> *set during the episode 'the fire bending masters' in book fire [season 3] and later  
> **DOES NOT go with canon, duh, it's fanfiction

It was still a shock to how it all happened. 

You were set on tracking down the avatar and bringing him back to the fire nation to finally earn your place among the military, where you belonged. Because that's who you were, that's what was meant to become of you, the groomed weapon and son of the highest ranked General in the Fire Nation Military. 

That's all you knew until you stumbled upon the avatar and his firebending master. 

One moment you were ready to see the end of the avatar, the next you were in awe of what he was capable of. 

You didn't think you've seen anything as beautiful as watching the two dance with dragons, it was amazing. The avatar and his master seemed so in tune with their firebending, and for such a stereotypically nasty and violent element, it was so serene and made you stop and really think about what you were doing. 

What were you doing? You were here on a mission to trail the avatar and if all else failed, kill him, if the timing seemed fit. But why were you doing this? 

You slowly slunk away from the display back to where you set up camp deep in the forest to really think about what you were doing. This was horrible and you felt sick to your stomach. This was not what you wanted from your life. 

Through the fighting and training, it was all you knew, it was all you had since you were barely five years old. But, you didn't want this anymore. 

It was a blessing that you realized this was no longer the life you nor the one you wanted to live anymore. You knew now that the avatar was humanity's only hope from the Fire Nation's destruction. 

Before the two saw the two perform the Dancing Dragon, you had listened to the little group and the fog that clouded your judgment had been lifted. You always thought the destruction of the Southern Water Tribe and the take over of the Earth Kingdom were good things, proof of how powerful and wonderful the Fire Nation was, but you were wrong. Everything you once knew was wrong. All those events just showed how disgustingly evil the Fire Lord was. 

It wasn't until the next day you approached the group with your guard down. You needed to be open with them if you wanted them to trust you. 

As soon as you were spotted, the female waterbender froze your feet where you stood. 

You held your hands up in surrender, "I just want to talk," You stated quietly. 

The male with the ponytail was the first to approach you and crossed his arms, "How can we trust someone decked out in official Fire Nation clothing?" 

"Because I want to explain myself," You flinched with a pained expression as you noticed the curious eyes of the avatar. 

"Maybe you should let him talk," he stated but ponytail held his ground, "I mean, it wouldn't hurt anything. We gave Zuko here a chance, why not give him the same chance?" 

Eventually, you were unfrozen and allowed to explain yourself, "I am from the Fire Nation, I was sent by the Fire Lord to trail the avatar," there was a loud commotion from the male Water Tribesman of 'See! I told you so,' "I was sent to trail you and your friends, and if the time seemed right- to kill." All hands were raised in defense to fight and your feet were frozen once again, "But I have changed my mind. I was raised as a child prodigy seeing I was the son of General Bujing. I've been raised under the propaganda that the Fire Nation instills in all of the citizens. I-I've been following you all since you arrived at the Air Nomad Temple, and I've been able to hear what the Fire Nation has really done around our world. I thought they were doing good, but I know now that all they have done is kill too many innocent lives and instilled fear into the rest of our world." You bowed your head in shame, "I'm sorry for what I have done, but I know there can be no forgiveness for helping in the tyranny across the nations. But, I would like to make up for it, I can help you all," You looked on now with hopeful eyes, "I've been in those high ranking strategy rooms, I can tell you what they are planning and I am a master in hand-to-hand combat and various other self-defense techniques." 

The group was silent for a while, they seemed to be speaking with each other merely through their facial expressions. It was a sight to see, people close enough to be able to communicate like that. You haven't had a real friend since you were a child. 

A cough brought you out of your thoughts. 

"So, you said you know what they're planning?" The firebender said with a small grin and your feet were unfrozen for the second time. 

You let a bright smile surface on your face at the fact they were going to give you a chance, "I do, but it will take some time to explain," your smile fell as your grimaced, "This will not be pretty." 

\-- 

The days leading up to the final battle Aang was destined to be in, you helped the 'Gaang' in every way that you could. You told them everything you knew about what the Fire Lord was planning, you showed them their moves so they could be ready to fight. You taught them all you knew about combat to strengthen their skills. They may have been benders, save Suki and Sokka, but you can't depend on just that. 

When they went to break into the Boiling Rock Prison, you were there to give them extra credentials and the mission went by flawlessly. Well, of course, there were a few kinks, but for the most part, it was flawless. 

Everything was great, you really thought you found friends in each of the teenagers, even the rowdy and loud earthbender. 

It wasn't until you all watched that horrid play did something finally click. 

"Y-You're Zuko- the Zuko? As in the crown prince of the Fire Nation?!" You squeaked and went ridged at his narrowed stared. 

Zuko clamped his hand over your mouth and tugged you around the corner and out of sight of all the island citizens. 

"Yes? I thought you knew this," He hissed quietly and folded his arms over his chest, "What's the big deal anyway? You were fine with me before, what changed?" He said in a softer voice, eyes now full of concern. 

You took a deep breath and couldn't help the blush surfacing to your face, "I'm [Name], the son of General Bujing, w-we used to be friends, before you and Mai started going out and before I was sent to train night and day. I was at first a disgrace to my father for being a non-bender, I couldn't refuse or else I would disgrace his name even further, do you remember?" You paused and darted your eyes away, "I didn't recognize you, I never saw you after you got scarred." 

Zuko eyed you for a while, straightening his back at your explanation. He was going to deny what you said, but then a flurry of memories surfaced. A memory of him playing with a little [hair-color] boy by the pond, and how the boy was just as excited about the turtleducks as he was. 

That was you. 

"[Name]..." He said softly and made you meet his eyes again, "I never knew what happened to you, I-I was told you didn't want to play with me every time I asked my father or yours." 

You smiled slightly at him and nodded, "I was told the same, my father told me you were a distraction from my training and that my training should be more important than childish things." 

The two of you chatted like the excitable teenagers you were as you caught back up with the rest of the 'Gaang'. That night, the two of you were inseparable and everyone took notice of it. 

Aang seemed a bit confused until Katara caught on and explained what was going on to him with a sly look in her eyes that unsettled you. 

"How have you and Mai been? I knew you had a huge crush on her when we were younger, did you guys ever end up dating?" You asked casually and took a drink of your water. 

"Uh, yeah, we dated for a while actually. But we've broken up multiple times so I don't know if we are still a thing or not right now. War kind of gets in the way of these things you know," Zuko said with an uncomfortable shrug of his shoulders. 

You smiled and nodded, "That's nice, I mean I guess it is." You looked down at your crossed legs, "You're right though, war changes things. I never had a girlfriend," You averted your eyes, "-or a first kiss or date," You pulled your knees up to your chest and laid your head on them, "We're just kids and here we are stuck in a war we didn't start." 

"Never?" Sokka cut in obviously wanting to veer away from the topic of war for right now, "Not even a little peck on the cheek?" He added sounding shocked. 

"Nope, not even a peck on the cheek," You laughed in response, "But it's ok, romantic relationships are a luxury only few can afford." 

"I beg to differ," Katara said in an offended voice, "Everyone deserves love and relationships no matter in they're romantic or platonic," She gave you a sad smile, "What did the military do to you to think like that?" 

You shrugged, "Took away my innocence I suppose."

There was only silence after that. You were right, they just didn't want to believe it quite yet.

\-- 

Watching Zuko be crowned as the new Fire Lord made tears come to your eyes. It may have just been the beginning, there was chaos still reining throughout the nations, but everything could only get better from here on out. 

"I'm so proud of you," You said once you and Zuko were alone in the throne room, aside from Iroh, "I know you will make a wonderful Fire Lord." 

Zuko flushed at your praise, "Thank you, that means a lot." 

Iroh placed a heavy hand on his nephew's shoulder and beamed at him, "He's right, you'll do great I'm sure of it." 

"I know I will if you mentor me in all the political stuff," Zuko said back with a grin, "And if you, [Name], could help with getting our military back to a respectable organization, I would really appreciate it." 

"Of course," You said quickly, "I am more than happy to help rebuild the Fire Nation." 

"As am I," Iroh agreed before changing the topic and turning to you, "I know my nephew has Mai but don't you have a special someone to come back to?" 

You grimaced and shook your head, "No sir, I didn't have time for such things nor do I ever believe I will." 

Iroh ignored his nephew as he turned to speak to the members of the 'Gaang' as they walked in, "Why do you say that?" Now he sounded concerned. 

"Because you could say I bat for the same team," You whispered with a flush, "and I don't want anyone to know- I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable or anything. I just want to be normal for once and not in my Father's shadow like I have been for all of my life." 

Iroh nodded in understanding, pulling you into a hug without a second's thought, "I'm sure you'll find someone out there for you, everyone has someone." 

You glanced at Zuko over Iroh's shoulder and shook your head, "If you say so, General." 

"Please call me Iroh, I thought I have told you this before." He chastised with a warm smile radiating over his features. 

With a laugh, you nodded and went over to greet the rest of the crew seeing you didn't have much time to speak with them before the coronation. 

\-- 

Months later, it became too much. 

Even with the happiness of the Hundred Year War being over, there was a looming sadness that you couldn't shake any longer. 

With a deep breath, you walked up to Zuko in his office and stood before his desk where he sat, "May I speak with you?" 

The dark-haired male looked up and grinned before dropping the papers he was looking over and leaned back in his chair, "Isn't that what you're doing right now?" He teased. 

You smiled sadly at his words, now worrying the other, "I suppose. I was going to ask for some time off, seeing as you are my boss." 

Zuko looked at you quizzically, "What do you mean by that?" 

"I need a break... I-I just need a break that's all. I thought I'd travel a little around." You stated with a sigh.

The Fire Lord furrowed his brow in confusion, "A break? What's been troubling you? I mean, you can take off all the time you need, but if you want to talk about it I'm here." 

"I'd rather not," You said immediately, "But thank you. I'll write while I am away." 

With that, you left to go pack. 

Zuko was still confused by your sudden change in behavior as this was not the first time you have been like this with him, so... formal. He quickly shuffled away from his paperwork and went to find the one person who could probably answer his questions about you, his uncle. 

You have developed a strong relationship with his uncle as Zuko had with him. He was your mentor and friend and taught you the things a father was supposed to, seeing as your own father only saw you as a weapon. 

"Ah Zuko," Iroh beamed as he saw the boy walk into the garden, "To what do I owe the pleasure? Or are you just early for our afternoon tea?" 

Zuko smiled and sat down beside the older male, "I wanted to ask you about something." 

He quirked a grey eyebrow, "Oh? And what is it?" 

"Do you know what is wrong with [Name] lately? He hasn't really seemed like himself at all and just asked for some time off like I'm his boss or whatever." 

"You are his boss," Iroh deadpanned. 

"But we were friends first," Zuko sighed, "And he's never addressed me as his boss like this before too." 

Iroh hummed in acknowledgment, "Is that all you have noticed has changed about him?" 

Zuko looked at the older man in confusion before turning his eyes to the greenery in front of him and thought about the question, "He doesn't seem too ready to spend time alone with me anymore, as before we would often mediate together before the others woke up and so on," He trailed off, not really sure where his uncle was going with this, "He's uncomfortable around Mai, which is completely understandable, Mai gives off that vibe, but it does seem rather unusual now that I think about it." 

"Is that all you can think of?" Iroh prompted. 

"I guess overall he seems uncomfortable and... sad. Detached almost." Zuko said slowly. Why didn't he notice all of this before? He was supposed to be your friend. 

They two stood in silence for a while, simply taking in the beauty of the garden he fell in love with as a child. 

"You said he was leaving?" Iroh hummed with a thoughtful look. 

"Yes, I assume he went to pack after he finished talking to me," Zuko replied. When Iroh chuckled, the Firelord snapped his head towards the man, "Do you know what's wrong?" 

Iroh shrugged nonchalantly, "I just suppose it became too painful to watch someone you love with another." He said cryptically. "If that is all, there are some things I need to attend to before our afternoon tea." 

Zuko let his uncle walk off with a look and air of confusion about him. He didn't have a clue on what his uncle was trying to say. 

-

"[Name]." 

You turned away from your bag towards the voice from your doorway, "Yes?" You said, smiling when you noticed it was Iroh. 

"Are you sure this is what you wish to do?" He asked with a well hidden pained look. 

"Yes," You repeated as your face fell, quickly turning to your bag to see if you needed anything else before the boat you were taking left in an hour. "I think it's time. Every day I see him so happy and vibrant with someone else, and even though I love him, I can't continue to torture myself. I've tried going on dates-" 

"But only with women." Iroh interrupted with an unimpressed look.

"But I can't make myself have feelings towards anyone else," You trailed off with a sigh. 

"Maybe if you came out, you'd be surprised how open people are about homosexuality," Iroh said placing a hand on your shoulder, stopping your movements, "You can't expect yourself to find love elsewhere when you're not being true to yourself." 

You bit your lip, "I know this. I do. But I can't lose him or my friends if they don't agree. I just need some time away to forget about these stupid feelings and emotions," You laughed bitterly as you furiously wiped away your tears, "My father was right about one thing, emotions are useless and only hinder your performance, and that is exactly what's wrong with me." 

"[Name]," Iroh said softly as he pulled you into a warm hug, "You know that is not true. I wish there was more I could do for you." 

You held tightly onto the older man. Savoring the warmth of the hug. "Could you make me forget about him?" 

"I would if I could, but I know that's not what you want," Iroh chuckled, holding you out at arm's length, "How about this. I have a tea shop in the Earth Kingdom that I have neglected these past months, would you be willing to run it for me for a few more months until Zuko is back on his feet?" 

You smiled warmly at the offer and nodded, "I would like that. It will be a nice change of pace for me, I think." 

Iroh beamed at you and brought you back into another crushing hug, "It's settled then. I will send you with a letter of my wishes. Sounds good? And I will see you off when you leave," He said as he headed out of your room, pausing in the doorway, "Which is when?"

"In an hour," You mumble and bit sheepishly. 

"You are very ready to leave then," Iroh sighed affectionately. "I will meet you at the harbor then." 

"Thank you, Iroh, for everything." The man simply smiled and waved off your thanks like he did every time. 

-

Iroh was the only one to see you off. He beamed as he handed you the letter about the tea shop, he was acting as if you were taking over the family business and you found it very endearing. He gave you a map of where it was and a brief rundown over the fact people still hold judgment towards you because you were of the Fire Nation. Even though the war was over, it would take some time to heal the wounds in the other nations. 

The older man eagerly waved you goodbye as you boarded the ship, even as you the ship drifted away and towards the Earth Kingdom. 

You didn't deserve his kindness, and yet here you were. You would never be able to thank him enough for all that he has done for you and his influence on your life. 

\- - 

Life working at the tea shop was amazing. 

You weren't sure how you would adjust to it, or if you would even like it at all. But you fell in love with everything about it. 

The locals surprisingly welcomed you with open arms. The two girls that had been running it in Iroh's absence happily taught you everything you needed to know, from transactions to how to make the tea. 

Their names were Qin and Mina, and they were the sweetest. They were cousins that looked more like sisters than anything. Qin was the younger of the two at 19 and Mina was 22. They both had curly sandy blonde hair that they kept short and long respectively, and light brown eyes, though Mina's looked more like an amber than Qin's warm honey brown. 

You grew close to them, and after a few months of getting to know them and being friends, they were the first people besides Iroh you told about being gay. 

It surprised you that they laughed when you told them. "Oh no, don't get it wrong," Mina had said as she brought you into a warm hug, "Everything just makes so much more sense now!" 

"What does that mean?" You said nervously, even if you were relieved that they accepted you. 

"It means we have been trying to set you up for months but you have not been receptive at all!" Qin exclaimed as she ruffled your hair affectionately, "Have you really not noticed?" 

You blushed and shook your head, "N-No, I haven't..." 

They shared more laughs at your expense, not that you blamed them, you supposed you were more obvious about your sexuality than you thought. 

"That just means we have to start in on guys with you and all will be good!" 

"Oh no!" You said as you frantically waved your hands in front of yourself, "Please don't do that. I'll just embarrass myself." 

"Awe you poor thing," Mina said with a slight pout to her lip, "So obviously naive when it comes to romance, which means you need experience! And let us provide that for you with expendable boys to give you some experience." 

You groaned in self-pity and hoped you could fend for yourself as they tried to play matchmaker. 

\- - 

It didn't let up one bit when Iroh finally arrived back in the Earth Kingdom to take over his tea shop again four months after you arrived. 

The older man found it incredibly amusing to watch you flounder in front of the guys Mina and Qin tried to set you up with. 

"How have you been adjusting?" Iroh asked as the two of you were cleaning up the cafe after closing. 

"Wonderfully," You admitted with a smile, "I like the simplicity of this life. Everyone is so kind here and so open. Even... Even with me being attracted to men, no one has batted an eye at the fact, it's amazing." You gushed as you went to the next table to wipe. 

Iroh smiled at your enthusiasm, glad you were happy at least right now. "I'm glad," He said with his own smile, "You are more than welcome to stay and to continue working with me here," He started, "You don't have to go back." 

You smiled as you looked up to the man, "Thank you, I would like that. I wish to return, but not right now and not anytime soon. The Fire Nation will always be my home, and people tend to always find their way back to their homes." 

"Until that time, you have a home here too." 

\- - 

You were twenty-five when you returned home to your nation. 

During your time spent in the Earth Kingdom, you kept you regular letters with your lost childhood friend. If Zuko ever found out why you needed to leave the Fire Nation in the first place, he never alluded to in his letters. 

It was actually a letter from Zuko that sent you sailing back to your home. 

It was an emergency express telegram that was from a mere two days before. 

The letter stated that Mai had died shortly after giving birth to their daughter and that he really needed you and Iroh back home. He didn't say so, but you knew he was asking for emotional support and help. 

You and Iroh were on the next boat out to the Fire Nation. 

When the two of you arrived as soon as you could, about five days later (it was the quickest boat they could get on such short notice), you found Zuko secluded in his room with his newborn daughter Izumi. 

His eyes were worn and bloodshot from both the stress and lack of sleep. And you were sure from crying as well. 

You greeted your old friend briefly, offering to take the little girl as he caught up with his uncle and father figure. He gratefully accepted the help and you left the room with a slightly fussy baby in your arms. 

You didn't have a proper reunion with Zuko until a few weeks after Mai's funeral, as he was still in his mourning period for a while. Your reunion with the man was different than what you expected it to be. You expected it to be stiff and uncomfortable, even if you both kept in touch over the years, but it wasn't. He acted as if time hadn't passed and the two of you were still those teenagers who helped save the world and grew closer through those experiences. 

Izumi stayed with you mostly as Zuko went through his mourning. You simply inserted yourself as her caregiver as your friends went through the motions of grief. 

Even though she was just a baby, as the weeks and months went by, it seemed like the little girl attached herself to you. Besides her father, she seemed to favor you over the nannies and her wet nurse. 

And this did not go unnoticed by everyone.

Iroh would give you a sweet and slightly mischevious smile every time he stumbled upon you and Izumi. 

Zuko, however, was harder to read when he watched you interact with his daughter. The firebender would watch your interactions with her very closely as if he was analyzing you. At first, you thought it was because he was protective of his daughter, but since he always left you with a soft smile, you weren't sure why he was acting like that. 

\- 

Eight months passed and Izumi was crawling very good and starting to get into everything and anything she could find. She was a little terror and kept everyone on their toes. 

You didn't know when it happened, but somehow you managed to make yourself Izumi's full-time nanny if that would be what you called it. You took care of her the majority of the day while Zuko worked, as simple as that. 

Zuko didn't pressure you into your old position all those years ago, nor did he with you helping take care of his daughter. But being with Izumi felt right, and where you were supposed to be. 

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you for all that you've done to help me with her," Zuko said as you both crept out of her room after putting the fussy girl down for her nap. 

You smiled at him and shook your head fondly, "I don't need any thanks at all, I love Izumi and I'm happy to have a part in her life." 

Zuko hummed in thought, neither of you knew where you were walking to, just simply walking to be in each other's presence. 

"I'm glad you're back," Zuko says as you enter the garden, "It's been lonely all these years without you." 

You couldn't help the blush that surfaced at his kind words, and you supposed that old flame never truly died. "I'm glad to be back, I never realized how much I missed my home." 

"You still consider the Fire Nation your home?" He asked curiously, stopping at the edge of the pond. 

"I always did," You nodded, crouching down to get a better look at the turtleducks and their spring hatchlings, "After everything, this will always be my home. I loved the Earth Kingdom and the tea shop, but I knew that one day I would return. It was simply at your calling did that time come." 

There was a beat of silence before Zuko uttered those words that you feared. 

"I'm sorry I never realized," He started quietly, "And I'm sorry I pushed you away." 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," You denied. 

Even if you didn't look up at Zuko, you would picture the sharp look that would cut through your lie. 

"You are my friend, one of my closest friends," He corrected himself and sat down on the grass beside you, "I should have realized that, for one, that you weren't interested in women- I mean, looking back at it, it was so obvious," He teased, making you blushed harder. 

"And for two, that you were in love with me." He sighed and ran a hand through his loose hair, "With how uncomfortable you were with me and Mai, I just thought it was because she was a little rough around the edges, but I was wrong. I pushed you away without realizing your feelings, even if I didn't feel the same."

"Zuko-" 

"No, this needs to be said," Zuko said swiftly, "I'm not saying I regret basically choosing Mai over you, she gave me Izumi after all, but I shouldn't have pushed you aside and ignore you completely." 

"Zuko," You repeated, looking up at the firebender, the boy you watched take the throne at 17 years old wasn't so little anymore, "It's ok, it's in the past and I've moved on," You said averting your eyes back to the pond, "I don't blame you for anything of the past. You didn't push me away, I left. It wasn't your fault or Mai's fault that I hurt when I saw you together. I was glad you were happy, but I needed some distance, to get over myself and recognize your feelings." 

"Don't think of it like that," Zuko said a bit sadly, "Your feelings, I should have taken yours more seriously like you did mine. You thought of me and my happiness before your own, and that's where I went wrong. I was supposed to be your friend." 

You smiled at his words and nodded, "It's ok. I hold no resentment or bad feelings about that. I've buried that a long time ago." 

The two of you sat in silence for a while, gazing at the water, watching the fish and turtleducks swim in peace. You missed his company, you realized then. All these years and you never realized how alone you felt without Zuko in your life. 

"Can I ask when you knew you loved me?" You started at his question and Zuko blushed at his own forwardness, "I mean, you don't have to tell me-" You laugh cut him off. 

"The day we saw the play about the Avatar on Ember Island when I realized who you were. You were more worried I would treat you different when I realized you were the crown prince than anything. I mean, I didn't realize until the next day when I really thought about it, but that was when." You blushed at your childishness, "I admired the fact you wanted to know for you, not your title, and with everything else, I knew my crush wasn't so little anymore." 

Zuko nodded to your words, his stomach fluttering at your flattery. 

"So you had a crush on me before that?" 

You scoffed and shoved the man next to you, hitting his arm as your face lighting up with a blush, "Don't make fun of me!" 

Zuko laughed at your antics, knowing you weren't serious about hurting him because you were a trained assassin, you would be able to kill him with only four of your fingers. 

"Hey, I was just curious. But judging by your reaction, you must have," He added slyly, grinning as your blushed harder and buried your face in your hands. 

Once you got yourself under control, you peeked at the male through your fingers and sighed, "I did," You said, "I found your emo, bad-boy kind of look very cute so of course I had a tiny crush on you. But then you just so happened to have a heart of gold behind those looks and I was done for." 

"With all this flattery, you'd think you still loved me," Zuko said with a teasing grin, only to have it fall when you tensed, "I didn't mean to insinuate anything-" 

"I know," You said, now avoiding his gaze again, "I just think that old flame wasn't completely snuffed out," You added in a whisper.

Zuko was silent for a while, making you squirm uncomfortably and for a moment, you thought you completely ruined the relationship you had with Zuko. 

"Does that mean I have a chance if I were to ask you on a date? Like a real one?" Zuko eventually said, looking too bashful to be on the face of the Firelord. 

Your head snapped towards Zuko. Your mouth fell open to speak, but nothing came out. Was he being serious? 

"I know it seems kind of sudden, especially because of where the conversation started," Zuko started in explanation, "But when you came back when Izumi was born and stepped in as if you've been here for much longer, you were my savior. And the way you are with Izumi, I mean, I'm convinced half the time she loves you more than me and sees you more as her dad than me." 

You flushed at his observation, but you knew this all too. You fell in too easy, and you supposed this was why. 

"When I walked in on you bathing Izumi and blowing bubbles at her and her giggles bouncing off the walls of the bathroom, I think that's when I started to fall for you," Zuko said unprompted, "You just fit, you fit better with me than Mai ever did. I loved her and she will always hold a place in my heart, but the way you work with and around me and Izumi, it's so easy." 

"I'd love to," You blurted, "I mean, I'd like to start with a date, to see where things go," You mused trying to not seem too eager. 

"Great," Zuko beamed a bit too eagerly on his part, "How about this weekend sometime? I'll see if Ty Lee would be interested in babysitting, I know she'll get a kick out of this," He added with a faint shudder. He knew he will be cornered for all the details when he asked the girl. 

"That sounds good," You said standing up, "Want to grab something to eat before the princess wakes up?" 

Zuko nodded and took your offered hand to stand as well. 

As the two of you headed towards the kitchens, you talked about anything and everything. The both of you were hyper-aware of how close you were standing next to each other, you hands brushed as you walked and it would have been so easy just to grab ahold of his. But not yet. You needed this to move slow, for your sake and his. 

\- - 

That first date ended up being the first of many. 

Everything progressed smoothly and you loved every minute of it. You were right in the fact that the old flame you had for the firebender was never fully out. You may have let yourself date in the Earth Kingdom, (men this time), but it was always Zuko in the back of your head you held a piece of your heart. 

Your date nights were every other Saturday, with either Zuko's personal maid or Iroh, when he was in town, babysitting little Izumi. 

Officially, the two of you dated for four months until you guys made it official, which was rather pointless because everyone knew you were together and exclusive. 

Iroh had a field day when he came to visit before the two of you were 'official' and called it as soon as he walked off the boat. 

"I knew the two of you would find each other," Iroh had said patting both of your shoulders before whisking Izumi from your arms, "Eventually that is." 

Because of Izumi, you didn't move into Zuko's chambers until she was almost a year and a half old. (10 months after your first date and 6 months after you became official). 

Even though ten months is a long time, you were worried you were moving too fast. You were worried about what people would think, because of how Zuko and Mai's relationship ended, you didn't want anyone to think that you had taken advantage of Zuko in a vulnerable state. 

Thankfully, Zuko quickly shut you up when you christened the bed with a passionate night and morning. He reminded you that he was taken as much advantage of you as you were him, but in all the good ways. 

That was when you knew you loved Zuko more than anything. Well, Izumi was neck and neck with Zuko. 

\- - 

"Mai never believed in weddings," Zuko said as he adjusted your ceremonial robes, "But I always wanted to have one." 

"Really?" You asked, looking over your appearance in the mirror. 

"Of course, I remember all the talk of how wonderful my parent's wedding was, despite the circumstances, and I wanted something like that for me. But Mai was Mai." You giggled at that, "When I disappeared and we broke up, she was worried her parents were going to marry her off to the next best bachelor, so the whole thing left a sour note in her mouth." 

"I can understand that," You said as you turned to Zuko and picked an imaginary piece of lint from his shoulder, "But I'm glad you're finally getting one." 

Zuko beamed and brought you into a breathtaking kiss, humming and licking his lips when you pulled away slightly flushed, "I am too, and I'm glad it's with you." 

You smiled at the sweet sentiment, "I'm glad you're going to be my husband, but I am not loving having to wear women's ceremonial robes," You grumbled as you looked at yourself in the mirror one last time. 

"I am sorry about that, but it's the traditional robes for the soon-to-be spouse of the Firelord, and well, there's never been a man in your place before." Zuko said with a laugh, "They do make your ass look very good though," He added with a pinch to said assets.

You squeaked at the pinch and huffed, and started walking towards the doors exiting your shared chambers, "At least that is a good thing," You said with a grin, "Does that mean you'll have fun taking them off after the reception?" You asked innocently as you left the room to see how Izumi was holding up to all the papering of being the Crown Princess. 

Zuko growled at your coyness and followed you out of the room. 

-

Zuko proposed to you on your birthday when Izumi was four. You had been together for just over three years by then, but Zuko always liked to say you've been together since Izumi was born. 

You were always unsure of the idea of marrying, because Zuko was the Firelord, and there was still animosity out there for same-sex couples. You didn't want to damage Zuko's image just as he has made himself a name as the Firelord. 

But Zuko was having none of that. 

He proposed to you after he threw you a far larger birthday party than you anticipated. 

He had the entire throne room decked out for the occasion and invited many many people you knew and didn't know. Then he proposed to you at the end of the night after you opened all your presents. 

You instantly started crying and looked around to see if there was any sign of trouble. But all you saw was support from your friends, and the people you didn't know. 

"I know you're scared, but I would love nothing more to declare to the world that you're mine," Zuko had said as soon as you turned back to him, "I love you [Name], and nothing is going to make me ashamed of that or you. Will you-" 

"Yes," You breathed before he could finish, "I'm sorry I was ever scared. I will, I love you too, so much." You beamed and if it wasn't for Zuko's strength and height he would have toppled over at the sheer force of your hug. 

Your wedding was the next spring when all the flowering plants were in bloom. 

Many diplomats attended the wedding, not that you cared or paid attention to that. 

You were, however, beyond happy to see Mina and Qin in the crowd as you stood beside Zuko. This day was to be filled with happiness and love, and you were glad to see them, along with the rest of the GAang, and all your other friends from all over the place. 

The ceremony was veery traditional and some would even call it boring, but you loved every second of it. 

"I love you," You whispered to Zuko as you walked to the throne room for the reception, "Thank you for making my heart whole." 

Zuko smiled softly at you, pressing a kiss to your temple, "I love you too, and I should be thanking you for everything. You are my everything and have changed my life for the better, in more ways than one." 

They say if you love something, let it free. You did let Zuko free when you left long ago, but you found your way back. 

Through everything, you found your way back to your heart and found a greater love than you would ever imagine having. 

All it took was time.

**Author's Note:**

> On twitter @ren_writes


End file.
